Office Space
by MelancholyHappiness
Summary: Heh... Joey really needs to calm down. PWP, Lemon. Not OOC, that I know. AU or whatever, doesn't matter. I think its still in the show.
1. Pick a Side!

"Wheeler, shut up," said Kaiba, striding confidently down the hall. His trenchcoat flowed out behind him, accentuating his long steps as he swept past the doors, Joey practiacally running after him.

"I was only sayin'" he called, speeding up until he was almost in line with Seto. "I think that we should do it in your office. Just once! Please, Seto?" Kaiba shook his head, still walking, until he stopped suddenly. Joey sped ahead on accident, turning back and running up to Kaiba. He put his hands on his chest, waiting until Kaiba looked into his eyes to begin. As soon as he opened his mouth, Kaiba turned his head again and Joey made an exasperated noise, looking in the same direction.

It was directly into Seto's office, where the windows were open and the desk was basically beconing to them. Joey tugged on the edges of Kaiba's coat, looking with wide, puppy dog eyes at his lover. Kaiba groaned; he always fell prey to the "look". Damn Wheeler and his cuteness. "Once," said Seto, grabbing Joey's collar and pulling him into the office, shutting and locking the door hurriedly before removing his coat and throwing it on the floor. Joey had already taken off his shirt and was starting on his pants, but Seto grabbed his wrists.

"Calm down, Wheeler. Its not that big of an emergency. We have time." Joey nodded, still reaching for his belt buckle. Seto sighed, letting go and stepping back. Joey resumed his rushed stripping, almost slamming into Kaiba's desk while trying to take his pants off. Seto laughed loudly, almost doubling over, and Joey's face screwed up in irritation. "What the fuck are you laughin' at, Kaiba," snarled Joey, jumping at Seto, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling close. Seto smiled, unbuttoning his shirt, and leaning down and kissing Joey on the nose. "You, Wheeler. What else?" "Stop bein' such a sma't-ass, Kaiba. Bein' nice gets a good fuck."

Seto smiled wider, working on his pants now. "Well, Wheeler, I guess I have to be a little more polite, don't I?" Joey nodded, pushing Kaiba down onto the couch behind him. Seto's pants pooled around his ankles in an uncomfortable position, so while Joey was attacking his mouth, he was shifting his feet to get his pants to come all the way off. Joey made a frustrated sound, pulling away and dropping to his knees on the floor. He grabbed Seto's pant leg, pulling them off along with his socks and shoes. When he lifted his head again, Seto was looking at him with narrowed, navy blue eyes. "So should I top, or you?"

TBC

Please tell me who you want to top, this pairing is new for me so I need a little help!


	2. Vote, please!

I do believe voting has ended, and the winner is.... drumroll please!

A FUCKING TIE! SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! So everyone wins! first i will release the Joey/Kaiba, so expect it soon. Quite soon after, the Kaiba/joey will be out!

YAY!


	3. The JouxKai Experience!

Me: So since you guys tied I'll have to make two stories to keep the fans happy.

Kaiba: Bullshit you will, there's no way in fucking hell Wheeler is going to make me his bitch!

Me: It's not that bad Kaiba! Just think: all of the pleasure, none of the work.

Joey: I put up with your dick in my ass every day, Seto. The least you can do is let me have one go at it.

Kaiba: *growl* One. Just one, never again.

Me: Oh believe me Kaiba, you're going to want it over and over.

Joey: We'll have to fight over bottom soon enough, right Melancholy? Eh, Melancholy?

Me: *writing down Joey's great idea* What?

**Recap!**

Seto's pants pooled around his ankles in an uncomfortable position, so while Joey was attacking his mouth, he was shifting his feet to get his pants to come all the way off. Joey made a frustrated sound, pulling away and dropping to his knees on the floor. He grabbed Seto's pant leg, pulling them off along with his socks and shoes. When he lifted his head again, Seto was looking at him with narrowed, navy blue eyes. "So should I top, or you?"

Joey moved forward slightly, licking the inside of Kaiba's thigh. Kaiba shuddered, taking Joey's action as he was going to do it, his head falling back and a quiet moan escaping his mouth. Joey smiled, moving forward even more and letting his exhaled breath ghost over Seto's (very impressive) erection. Kaiba brought his hands down to Joey's head, petting his hair lovingly but willing himself not to push Wheeler lest he stop. Joey looked up at Seto again, appreciating his carefulness. Kaiba was panting rather heavily, the feeling of Joey's hot breath a cruel tease, and trying not to spread his legs any wider and seem weak (even though he was going to take it anyway). Joey complied with the silent question, taking the head of Kaiba's cock into his mouth.

"Wheeler," he groaned, thrusting slowly deeper into Joey's mouth. Joey was intent on _not_ choking to death, so he held Kaiba's waist steadfastly and continued laving and moaning around Kaiba's cock. He heard Kaiba's breathing speed up and knew he was close, so he came off him with a slight popping sound and licked away the excess precum dripping down. Kaiba opened up one of his eyes irritatedly, growling at Joey, who was in his desk drawer.

"What on earth are you doing, Wheeler? Get back over here!" said Kaiba breathlessly, sitting up. "Yeah, yeah, Seto, I'm coming," said Joey, coming back out of the drawer with a bottle of lube in his hand. "Unless you want it dry, I think you should be more patient." Kaiba was not amused, snapping his legs shut and looking as menacing as you can while sitting naked in your own office waiting for someone to hurry up and fuck you. Joey smiled, tossing the lube to Seto and walking to the other end of the room. There was a chair there that Joey dragged to the spot in front of the couch.

"Well are you going to do it or not?" Kaiba snarled through gritted teeth, opening the bottle and throwing the cap at the other man. Joey just barely dodged it, chuckling and sitting down in the chair. "I've never seen you prep yourself, Kaiba," he said, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "I think it would be very educational for me. You know, so I know wha' to do later." Kaiba looked apprehensive, but soon relented and stuck two of his fingers into the bottle. "You'd better enjoy this, Wheeler. It's the first and last time you'll ever see it." Joey nodded enthusiastically, leaning forward even more.

Kaiba sighed, forcing himself to relax under the unrestrained stare of the stupid mutt that had a face too cute to argue with. He pulled his fingers out, refusing to show him the whole of his private life and just shoving the first one into his entrance. He hit his prostate dead-on with practiced precision, biting his lip and closing his eyes. Joey bit his bottom lip as well, unconsciously holding his erection loosely and swiping his thumb over the head. Kaiba was panting again, having added the second and third fingers and ramming them into himself. He almost forgot Joey was there, pumping himself in time with the thrusts of his fingers. He opened his eyes slightly, barely making out Joey masturbating as well. But that hazy blur of eroticism was enough to send him over the edge.

Ribbons of come shot out onto his hand, drenching it in sticky white. He immediately pulled his fingers out, letting go of his cock and frowning at Joey with apologetic eyes. Joey shot out of the chair, pushing Kaiba to lie down. Kaiba had no choice but to accept it, looking cross as Joey lifted one of his legs and set it on the back of the couch, lining his erection p with Kaiba's entrance. He wasted no time in waiting for Seto to be ready, slamming in and out of him with only release on his mind. Kaiba didn't care, moaning out long exhales that grew in pitch the closer he got to his second orgasm.

Joey was as silent as the infamous cliché seme, one hand holding Kaiba's hips still and the other holding the man's hands above his head. "You close?" he asked, breathless. Kaiba took a second to process his question, nodding vigorously in agreement to the inquiry and Joey aiming right for his prostate. He whimpered, arching his back when he released all over their chests. Joey followed soon after, his hand tightening around Seto's wrists and bruising his hip. Kaiba let his leg fall from its originally quite comfortable position, breaking his arms out of Joey's grasp and pushing him away.

"I don't suppose you have a towel or anything?" he snarked, watching Joey shake his head sheepishly and hand him a box of tissues. "I have far too much money to clean up with this."And I guess I have far too little money to give a shit," replied Joey, finished fixing himself up and putting his clothes back on. Kaiba laughed, done as well and pulling his pants on. Joey gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, walking out of the office with mussed hair and a satisfied smirk on his face. "Oh, and Seto," he said, just before he closed the door. "Don't think this won't happen again."

**Ah, that was fun. Oh, I forgot to mention: BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON! I love it; the best drinking game to play to get completely shit-faced is to watch Yugioh and take a shot whenever someone says that. I love it so much I've decided to buy Kaiba's deck when it comes out this month. I do believe it's the twentieth. It's going to be fucking awesome. **

**You know what would be a really shitty thing for me to do? Not write the other story. But I won't (not do it), because I'm a good person. Also, I need to get to the point where five hundred people read my stories whenever they come out. I'm at 250 average, but it's NOT GOOD ENOUGH!**

**BTW, I suggest you start shouting BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON at everyone, even if they've never seen Yugioh before. I'm going to do it. I have this one friend who told me about it, and now I say it at every opportunity.**

**One last thing; if LittleKuriboh wasn't already married, I would totally marry him. Like, right now. But, I can't. Plus, I'm like, jailbait and whatever. So yeah. The KaixJou will be out soon. To tell you the truth, I haven't even started it yet.**

**Ok, this is the real last thing: I've seen that a lot of people like Joey to top because everyone else assumes that Kaiba will (like sasunaru of Naruto). I don't know if there's a war or anything going on, but I'm definitely on the side of the JouxKai'ers. **


	4. The KaixJou Adventure!

**Sorry guys. I was distracted by... other things (reading yaoi) and wasn't working on this like I was supposed to. But here it is now. So, there you go. Hope you like it!**

Joey thought about it a second too long for Kaiba's liking. He reached for Joey, surprisingly gently, and pulled him up so they were eye to eye. "I'll do it then, stupid mutt." Joey looked affronted, but that quickly passed when Kaiba switched their positions and laid Joey down on the couch.

He shoved two fingers into Joey's mouth, forcefully spreading his legs and positioning himself between them. Joey was in no mood for preparation, spitting out the fingers and bucking upward.

"I've waited all day for this, Kaiba," he muttered, taking the other boy's hand and situating it at his entrance. "Don't make me wait even more."

Kaiba smirked as he thrust both fingers into the mutt's entrance and started a rapid rhythm. "Alright, Wheeler. Just don't cry like a bitch when I take you." Joey frowned, moving back on the fingers hurriedly.

"Uh-huh," he said, throwing his head back. Kaiba pulled out the fingers, thrusting himself immediately after into Joey's heat.

"Son of a bitch, Kaiba! You could'a warned me!" Kaiba laughed, starting slowly and watching Joey squirm.

"Are you gonna cry?" he teased, leaning over Joey propped up on his elbows. He kissed the boy under him, muffling his groans as he sped up. Joey smiled through the kiss, clenching his inner muscles to spite his boyfriend. Kaiba found himself trapped in an unbearable heat, unable to pull back or move forward. He moaned uncontrollably, panting into Joey's ear.

"Wheeler… stop," he pleaded, his cock throbbing for want of release. Joey shook his head, also in throes of ecstasy. Kaiba's arousal was pressing against the edge his prostate, giving him enough pleasure to see white but not enough to come.

"Joey, please!" he tried, knowing the mutt's inability to refuse him when he called him by his first name. Joey complied, relaxing, and right after Seto came inside him.

"Really Kaiba? Couldn't hold out?" he mocked, waiting for Seto to bring him to his own release. Kaiba pulled out, shifting lower on the couch and sticking a finger in Joey. Come and blood seeped out of him and Joey laughed scathingly.

"You're gonna have to clean this couch yourself, moneybags," he said, shifting anxiously.

"I put a cover over it, mutt," he replied, adding another finger.

"Oh. That's why it's a different color than before."

"Idiot," mumbled Seto, licking over the tip of Joey's cock. The boy hissed in pleasure, gripping the side of the couch to keep from screaming. Seto wrapped his hand around the base of Joey's erection, taking him into his mouth. Joey moaned, flushing in pleasure and thrusting slowly into the wet heat surrounding him.

"I'm not an idiot," Joey added as an afterthought, trying to go deeper, but Seto wouldn't let him.

"I'm gonna choke if you keep doing that," said Kaiba, pulling off of Joey and stroking him roughly. He slammed his fingers into Joey's prostate, the pleasure fast turning into pain. The mutt came, gasping like he had been drowned.

"Get off, Kaiba. It hurts," he whimpered, trying not to whine. Kaiba was going to shoot a retort, but decided against it and pulled his fingers out. Joey looked to really be in pain.

"Are you ok?" he asked, stroking Joey's hair with the hand that wasn't covered in come.

Joey also considered a biting comeback, but went against the urge. "Yeah… it kinda stings, though."

Kaiba kissed him softly, slowing both of their breathing and calming the mutt down. Joey shifted, trying to push Kaiba off, so the billionaire stood up and went for their clothes. He dressed first, watching Joey attempt to get up, and then decide his ass hurt too much. Kaiba chuckled, tossing him his belongings. Joey managed to clean himself off with a lot of tissues, redressing and getting shakily to his feet.

"That was great, moneybags," he said, wrapping his arms around Kaiba's waist and pulling him close.

"Whatever, mutt," answered Kaiba, kissing the shorter boy on the top of his head and leading him to the door. "I have a meeting in…." He checked his watch. "Fifteen minutes. Try not to burn down the building, please. Go find Mokuba."

Joey sighed, opening the door and stepping into the hall. "Oh, and I love you, by the way," continued Kaiba, pulling off the sofa cover and dropping it into his incinerator. Joey smirked.

"Love you too Seto," he said, just before he closed the door. "And don't think this won't happen again."

**Now to the thousands of other stories I have to finish. Oh, well, they'll get done eventually.**


End file.
